


半韶青光

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 传说，神州大地有个国家名叫俊国，盛产美男子，尤以皇家男子最为俊俏。皇帝和王爷，哥哥和弟弟，感情和权力————————————剧本杀／谋杀之谜《纯情太监俏皇帝》同人文————————————攻受易逆，含微量剧透————————————短篇，双结局





	半韶青光

**Author's Note:**

> \---------文前预警---------
> 
> 兄弟，攻受易站反，双结局
> 
> 此文包含少量剧透
> 
> 未玩过《纯情太监俏皇帝》建议选择性观看 
> 
> \-----故事正式开始-----

午后的阳光洒在枝头上，在地上映出斑驳的痕迹，树叶在春风的吹动下，轻轻的摇晃着身子，连枝头的那一点儿绿翠的仿佛都要滴出水儿来。  
难得如此闲适的午后，俏香宫中的小白狗慵懒的趴在殿外的廊间，耷拉着头正打着盹儿，却突然间被一阵咋咋呼呼的喊叫声吓得惊醒。  
“陛下”“陛下”  
“快些下来吧！”  
“这要是摔着了，可怎么好啊？”  
“快当心些，爬那么高太危险了！”  
俏香宫前的树下围着一群宫女太监，一个个都焦急着抬起头伸长了双臂对着树上的人影好言相劝。  
那树上的人儿却对这些人视若无睹，自顾自的继续朝那枝头爬去。  
树上不过是个垂髫之年的男孩，正是皮的时候，在枝头间跳来跳去，身手却是矫健，一身艳黄的衣衫衬的他仿若是树上那一只轻巧的黄雀。  
即便他怡然自得的上蹿下跳，可下面围着的众人心思却不得一丝的松懈，明明是初春的天，却叫众人额上都急出了一层薄薄的汗来。  
男孩是一点儿都不顾及着树下人的担忧，探着身子去摘那枝头的果子，摘到双手的抓不下了，又掀起衣角卷起一个帆，小心翼翼的把果子往里头装。  
正在众人焦头烂额之际，远处一个身着青衫的男孩儿闻声而至，着急忙慌的朝树上的人喊道：“哥哥，你在干嘛呢？当心！快些下来！”  
树上的男孩听了这声，终于肯应了，转过头来，咧出了一个大大的微笑，说道：“萌，你来了，你等着啊。”说完就要往下爬。  
明明爬上来轻而易举，可是要下去却麻烦的多，又要顾着怀里的果子，不免有些进退维谷。谁知这时，他脚下一个没留意，踩空了一下，整个人瞬间失去了平衡，整个身子仰面就往下坠了。  
众人皆是一惊，赶快手忙脚乱的去接。  
只听见“咚”的一声，男孩儿稳稳的砸到了一个太监的身上，虽说身下垫了个人，可掉下来的滋味还是有些难受的。  
“哎哟，哎哟”还没等那被压着的太监吭声，男孩儿就先喊了疼。  
众人们吓得赶忙一拥而上的将那少年扶起。  
萌也跑了过来，凑到他身前，关切的问道：“可是哪里受伤了？啊？”  
男孩前脚还撇着嘴仿佛要哭了一般，见了萌却好似突然就不疼了，摇晃着身子，一双桃花眼硬是挤出了笑。  
萌见他还能笑，就也放下了心，可下人们却还是战战兢兢的齐齐跪下，道：“陛下，以后可不敢再做这样危险的事儿了，好在这次有神灵保佑，若是陛下真有个什么闪失，小子们的脑袋可就不保了呀！”  
小皇帝平日里怕是听腻了这些陈腔滥调，略微有些许的不悦，可也无可奈何，只得对众人摆摆手，道：“好了，好了，朕这不是没事儿呢嘛，你们别哭丧着脸了。下次记住了便是了。”  
跪着的众人还是大气不敢出的低着头，小皇帝也懒得理他们。  
萌见了此情此景，也知道自己这个哥哥定是从来不让下人们省心的主儿，只能无奈的摇摇头，开口问道：“哥哥，你这又是做什么呀？”  
“哦，”小皇帝被萌这么一问，似乎是想起了什么，立刻朝地下望了望，只见自己刚刚摘得果子，滚了一地，气的他鼓起了腮帮子。接着又伸手在自己结的衣帆里掏了掏，居然还真让他掏出了三颗果子，“还好”，转眼就又不气了，又乐了起来。  
小皇帝把那果子在衣角蹭了蹭，递给萌，笑嘻嘻的说道：“快吃吧，这可是你最喜欢吃的青杏了，我可是特地给你摘得。”  
萌听了这话突然有些诧异，“为我摘得？”  
“是啊！”小皇帝依旧笑靥如花的望着他，“我可是记得你说过，你最喜欢吃青杏了，刚好我院子里有这颗杏树，我天天盼哪盼哪，就想着等它哪天结果了，我就去给你摘，你看，刚刚好。”  
萌眨了眨眼睛，继而也露出了俏丽的笑容，伸手接过青杏就啃了一口，这青杏的味道比不上他之前吃过的，甚至有一些涩嘴，可不知为在他的口中却绽放出了无比的甜。  
两个男孩并排坐在俏香宫的廊前，晃着腿吃着青杏。  
“我以后每年都给你摘这树上的青杏吃，好不好？”小皇帝指着那棵杏树说道。  
萌点了点头，继而又摇了摇头，“还是算了吧，你可别再爬树了，多危险啊！”  
小皇帝拽起萌的小手就晃了起来，“好了，好了，听你的，我以后不再爬树就是了，以后啊，就命他们下人每年摘了给你送去。再说了，哥哥宠弟弟不是应该的嘛。”说完还不忘伸手去拍了拍萌的小脑袋。  
萌这才稳稳的点了点头。  
小皇帝突然把萌的脸扳了过来，又从旁边拿出一个完整的青杏在萌的眼前比了比，认认真真的瞧了那青杏一眼，又仔仔细细的盯着萌看，像是在打量着什么稀奇的东西一般。  
萌一脸不解的望着哥哥的一顿操作，只是面对哥哥凑近的打量，不知为何自己的双颊竟有一些火烧的感觉，整张脸都开始微微发烫，自己整个人都仿佛是炉上的锅子一样滚烫。根本都不敢跟对面的人对视了。  
小皇帝也没发觉对面的人有什么异样，只是自顾自的端量着，突然开口道：“哈哈，你瞧，你的眼睛跟这青杏长的是一样的，真有趣。”说完，又啃了一口手上的青杏。  
小皇帝转过头去瞧着院子里的春色了，可萌的头却定住了，现在换他打量小皇帝了，只是萌的眼中似乎多了什么。  
  
————————————————  
俏帝十三年 四月初十  
早起的人儿，耳边响起的都是悦耳的鸟鸣，风中裹挟着各种花香，嗅着这一阵阵的气息，让人只想钻回到被窝里，可好在吹来的风中透着微微的凉意，将那困意一点点的吹散了。  
迎着刚升起的朝阳，一个少年熟练的拉开了手中的弓箭，他拧紧双眉，死死的盯着靶心，双眼露出锋利的光芒，不敢有一丝松懈，随着他一松手，箭矢快速的飞出，正中二十丈外的靶子中心。  
忽然几下掌声响起，一位身着鸦青色软烟罗绸衫的少年，边拍手边往他走来，开口道：“哥哥的箭法果然精妙！”  
拿弓的少年转头望了来人一眼，刚才还紧锁的眉头瞬间就打开了，化开在他潺潺的笑意里，他放下弓箭，走过来就拽着那人的手晃了起来。  
旁边侍奉的下人俯身行礼道：“给萌王爷请安。”接着很自觉的退到了骑射场的边缘。  
俏帝拉着萌王爷去旁边的歇脚处，边走边问道：“我昨日让下人把今年的青杏给你送去王府了，你收到了没？”  
萌王爷点头道：“收到了，还尝过了，还是一样的爽口。”  
“那就好，”俏帝和萌王爷并肩坐着，“时间过得好快啊！想着我给你摘青杏，那已经是五年前的事情了，”俏帝托着下巴，提溜着他的眼珠转了一圈，定睛说道，“我记得那天也是四月初十，哈哈，真是太巧了。”  
萌王爷听了这话低头浅浅的笑了笑。  
俏帝转过头来，仿若五年前一般，又用双眼紧紧的盯着他，感叹道：“我们想见上一面，真的是太不容易了。那时候还是刚巧赶上摄政王和母后一同去拜访相国，我才有机会偷偷去爬树给你摘青杏的呢。这些年啊，摄政王和母后对我是越管越严了，我想你也是吧，听说你也被摄政王逼着天天文韬武略的学个不停。”  
萌王爷抬头正好对上俏帝的视线，时光荏苒，眼前的俏帝早已出落成了一个翩翩少年，那圆滚滚的脸颊早已被削出了棱角，刻画成了精妙的弧度，浓密纤长的睫毛衬着他一双桃花眼格外的深邃，白皙的皮肤吹弹可破，英挺的鼻梁下樱花色的薄唇牵出一个好看的弧度。他的笑似乎带着某种魔力，每次望着他的笑颜心中也总是会升起暖意，可萌也怕看他笑，每次望着他的这副模样，心脏的跳动都加快了不少，呼吸也变得不由得加快了，甚至连浑身的血液总是不听使唤的奔腾。  
萌王爷赶紧移开了视线，不敢再多看下去，只怕是再多看几眼自己就要晕眩了过去。  
俏帝等了半晌不见对面的人搭话，撇了撇嘴，问道：“怎么不说话啦？是太久没见的缘故吗？哎，看来还是要想办法让摄政王不要盯你盯的那么紧，你看，把你都弄得不会说话了，我们还是得多找机会见见面的，毕竟我就你这么一个弟弟。”  
萌王爷立马点头应道：“是的，我也就你这么一个哥哥。”  
“就是，”俏帝说着伸手去拍了拍萌那早已经不小的脑袋，“以后，趁着摄政王不注意，多来宫里走动走动，多好啊！”  
萌王爷在被俏帝拍脑袋的刹那，有了一瞬的慌张，四肢的血液都不听使唤的溜走了。  
俏帝见萌王爷又不回他，就去抓他的手，只是一抓却发现他的手冰凉，于是赶紧把他的手拉到近前来对着哈出气来搓了又搓，一边开口说道：“难怪不说话了呢，原来是冻着了，哎，是我大意了，这初春的早晨还是有些凉的，我去让他们给你倒杯热茶来暖暖身子。”  
俏帝正要起身去把那边的下人喊来，萌王爷却突然攥紧了被俏帝握着的手，另一种手也伸了过来，紧紧的将俏帝的双手捏在手中，俏帝被这举动惊的转过头来，却没想到正好对上了萌王爷的一双杏眼。他们的脸紧贴着脸，相隔不到一寸，俏帝能清晰的感受到萌王爷口中呼出的热气。  
俏帝坐着微微抬起头，萌王爷俯身站着死死的盯着俏帝，他们就这样维持了这个姿势，谁都没有动也没有开口说话。  
约莫过去了一盏茶的功夫，俏帝的脸上不知被萌王爷喷了多少的热气，萌王爷才调整好了自己的呼吸，抽回了自己的双手，移开了身子，缓缓的坐了回去，低声说道：“没事，我不冷！”  
俏帝也不知道刚才那究竟是怎么了，只是有一些说不上的诡异萦绕在心头，但他也并没有纠结于此。  
这时一阵微风吹来，吹得那枝头的花儿乱颤，一朵桃花正好不偏不倚的落在了俏帝的手心，俏帝低头看着花瓣突然感叹道：“春天总是美得，有你喜欢吃的青杏，有我喜爱的各种花儿。只是都逃不过凋谢的宿命。若是这些姹紫嫣红的花儿能一直绽放该有多好啊。”  
萌王爷听出俏帝语气中的些许落寞，想要安慰却不知该如何开口，只能痴痴的望着他的侧颜，心中不是滋味。  
萌王爷自然是看不得俏帝这样感伤的，于是心中开始思忖，突然一个念头涌上心头：“花儿总归是要落的，可如若时常闻见花香又如何呢？”  
俏帝歪了歪脑袋，不解的问道：“那自然是好的，你可有办法？”  
萌王爷听了这话，脸上立马露出了喜色，声调也高了几分：“自然是有法子的，哥哥，你就放心交给我好了！”说着还拍了拍自己的胸脯。  
“哦？”俏帝瞪大了眼睛惊奇的望着萌王爷，只见他靡颜腻理的脸上绽放出孩子般的笑容。外人总说，小俏帝一岁的萌王爷看上去反而更成熟稳重一些，可如今倒也让俏帝抓住了这萌王爷小孩子气的一面。


End file.
